O Regresso de Mingella e Blobbelda
by FireKai
Summary: Mingella e Blobbelda, que pareciam ter morrido no final de Banjo-Tooie, afinal estão vivas e agora querem vingança. Oneshot.


**Título:** O Regresso de Mingella e Blobbelda

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Banjo-Kazooie e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se depois do final de Banjo-Tooie

**Sumário: **Mingella e Blobbelda, que pareciam ter morrido no final de Banjo-Tooie, afinal estão vivas e agora querem vingança. Oneshot.

**O Regresso de Mingella e Blobbelda**

O vento soprava com força. Nas ruínas do castelo escuro, onde Banjo e Kazooie tinham enfrentado corajosamente a bruxa Gruntilda, tudo parecia calmo. No entanto, não demorou muito tempo para que várias rochas se começassem a mexer.

Uma mão verde conseguiu penetrar as rochas e, com dificuldade, Mingella conseguiu sair dos escombros do castelo. Depois, Mingella ajudou a sua irmã, Blobbelda, a fazer o mesmo.

As duas sacudiram a poeira que lhes tinha invadido a roupa e entreolharam-se.

"Estamos finalmente de volta." disse Mingella, olhando à sua volta. "Parece que a nossa irmã acabou por ser vencida."

Blobbelda soltou uma gargalhada.

"É muito bem feito." disse ela.

"Ainda bem que eu tive a ideia de usar aquele feitiço de regeneração antes que o urso e o pássaro tivessem aparecido para nos enfrentar." disse Mingella. "Foi o que nos salvou."

Blobbelda cruzou os braços, zangada.

"A estúpida da Gruntilda não hesitou em matar-nos." disse ela. "Usou aquele jogo para se livrar de nós. Ela queria era matar aqueles dois e a nós também, para ficar a governar tudo sozinha."

"Ela agora foi vencida. Provavelmente morreu." disse Mingella, com um sorriso malicioso. "Vamos ficar com o castelo dela."

"É uma boa ideia." disse Blobbelda. "O meu gatinho morreu por causa da Gruntilda. Devias ter lançado o feitiço de regeneração nele também."

"Agora não há nada a fazer." disse Mingella. "Vamos tornar o castelo da Gruntilda nosso e de seguida, vamos vingar-nos daquele urso e do pássaro também."

"Sim." disse Blobbelda, sorrindo. "Vamos fazer isso."

De seguida, as duas irmãs começaram a caminhar, fazendo o caminho de volta à Montanha Espiral.

Quando lá chegaram, avistaram a casa de Banjo, Kazooie e Tootie.

"Devemos vingar-nos daqueles dois agora?" perguntou Blobbelda.

"É melhor não. Vingamo-nos mais tarde." disse Mingella, pensativa. "Convém termos um plano."

As duas irmãs começaram a subir a montanha e quando estavam quase a passar a ponte para o castelo de Gruntilda, pararam. As duas irmãs avistaram a cabeça no chão.

"Ora, que interessante." disse Mingella, rindo-se. "Parece que agora só resta a cabeça da Gruntilda."

"Muito bem feito." disse Blobbelda.

A cabeça de Gruntilda deu um salto e olhou para as duas irmãs.

"Ah, vocês estão aqui." disse Gruntilda, surpreendida. "Pensei que tinham morrido."

"E tínhamos, mas voltámos." disse Mingella.

"Então, ajudem-me!" ordenou Gruntilda. "Tenho de recuperar o meu corpo."

"Achas que te vamos ajudar? Nem pensar!" exclamou Blobbelda.

"Por causa de ti, íamos morrendo de vez." disse Mingella. "Por nós, podes ficar assim para sempre."

Nesse momento, Blobbelda aproximou-se mais.

"Agora vais ver!" gritou Blobbelda e, de seguida, deu um pontapé na cabeça de Gruntilda, que rolou pelo chão e caiu pela montanha abaixo. "Lá vai ela."

"Depois, vamos buscá-la. Pode até ser-nos útil." disse Mingella.

"Ou então, podemos usá-la para jogar futebol." sugeriu Blobbelda. "Não achas boa ideia?"

Mingella sorriu.

"Mana, vamos mudar tudo isto. Vamos tornar tudo no nosso reino do mal." disse ela. "Agora, vamos."

Elas entraram no castelo de Gruntilda. Usando magia, Mingella conseguiu restaurar o castelo ao seu estado original.

"A partir de agora, todos nos obedecerão ou morrerão." disse Mingella.

Blobbelda sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. Começou a chover bastante e tudo se tornou escuro. A partir desse dia, Mingella e Blobbelda ficaram a mandar na Montanha Espiral e em todo o mundo.

Derrotaram Banjo, Kazooie, Tootie e Mumbo Jumbo e, mais tarde, acabaram por destruir a cabeça de Gruntilda.

"O mundo é nossa, mana." disse Mingella, sorrindo.

"Ninguém nos pode vencer."

Todo o mundo ficou à mercê das duas bruxas, até ao dia em que um grupo de rebeldes decidiu enfrentá-las. Mas isso, é outra história…


End file.
